let yourself go wild
by fallinlovegrl
Summary: dante goes out for a drink and some fun. But he gets something alittle more interesting. NEROXDANTE! more chapters will come when i get off my ass and do it.
1. Chapter 1

xxxXxxxxHI! my name is cali! okay,so here's da dealio. I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!! but since i only write yaoi, and maybe like, um...2 or3 real couple thing, i dont like flames. THEY WILL BE EXTINGUISHED!!!!!!!!!!!! Us children love da boyxboy, and since im a brooks, I GREW UP WITH THAT KIND OF THING SO :P!!!!!

pairing: dantexnero song used in background:let yourself go wild game/anime/manga:devil may cry EXTREME YAOI!!!!!!!!

DONT LIKE GAY PEOPLE THEN DON'T READ! I PERSONALY LOVE GAY PEOPLE!!!!!!!! my dad happens to be bi-sexual. lol!

LET YOURSELF GO WILD

Dante sat down on the cool, metalic bar stool and ordered a beer.  
It was Friday, which ment party night,and Dante was feeling pretty energetic, not to mention ready for action(if you know what i mean). His silvery blue eyes gazed around the room, but stopped when his eyes landed on a young man dancing the night away. Of course, Dante was always looking for some fun. He just didn't know that this kid before him was going to turn his world upside down.  
Dante sucked down the rest of his beer and strutted lazily toward the kid. The boy was like eye candy.  
His shirt was sticking to his body due to the sweat, and he had on tight jeans that complimented his beautiful thighs. The DJ took of the record and put up another song. The beat was sexual,driving Dante mad with want to be able to touch the hot kid to the beat. Dante recognized the song immediatley,  
due to owning the album of the sexual singer.

Dante walked closer to the kid, and placed a hand on each of the boy's hips. The boy looked back to see who had popped the bubble of his personal space, but immediatley stopped his protest when his eyes sized up his new "toy".

"Hey there babe, what's your name?" Dante said, adding a slow lick up the boy's ear as he whispered the question.

"Heh, i wouldn't pass up the opprutunity to go wild with you."The boy said,  
placing his hips against Dante's, and slowely grinding them to the beat.

"Hm, yeah, but we should learn eachother's name before we start screaming." Dante said,grinding his hips along with the boy.

"Nero. And what might yours be, love?" He said in Dante's ear, slightly blowing in the shell.

"Dante. But it sounds even better when it's being moaned, baby." He said as he backed Nero into a corner in the back of the club.

Dante shoved Nero against the wall and Dove in for a kiss, licking and sucking at Nero's bottom lip, begging for entry.  
Nero gladly let him in, fighting the other's tongue with his own. A moan escaped the other's lips as Nero's jeanclad member thrusted to his. He smirked and threw Dante against the wall,kneeling down.  
Dante's voice hitched as Nero's fingers slid all around his thighs, slightly brushing his aching cock.  
Nero pulled the zipper down with his teeth, and nuzzeled the erected rod with his nose, breathing in the scent of Dante's pre-cum that had formed a dark stain on his red boxers. Not being able to contain hisself any longer,  
he yanked down the other's pants along with his stained boxers. His tongue doing a sensual dance un his lover waist,  
it gliding ever so slowely to his member. Dante groaned, smaking his head against the wall in ecstacy. He had been with loads of guys and women but no one's tongue felt this amazing. Nero watched the older hunter's antics, becoming aroused himself. His tongue glided over Dante's shaft, the saliva mixing with the pre-cum. Dante moaned and shoved Nero's head down on him when Nero deep throated him, his wet hot mouth coating the other's cock with saliva. One hand held down the other's waist while the other pumped his own member in time with his sucking. He bit at the skin, making the other so close to going over the growled when Nero took his shaft out of his mouth and kissed him, Dante tasting himself on the other's cherry lips. Dante flipped them over to where Nero's chest what flat against the wall. Dante bit into Nero's neck, lapping and sucking at the small amount of blood he had hands Threw up nero's shirt, then taking off his own . He traced his slick tongue down Nero's back, nero moaning in want of more. Dante took down Nero's pants and stared at the beautiful ass infront of him.

"My compliment to your mother." He said, licking Nero's hole. Nero groaned as he felt the wet muscle penetrate him. "FUCK"  
he groaned as Dante's hands snaked around his waist to his shaft, pumping him harder and harder. Dante took out his tongue,  
only to place it on Nero's pulse point he licked slowely at the throbbing skin, trying to disstract Nero's pain as he pushed his cock into Nero's tight and heated hole. "Ahh-fuck nng,kid,..so tight." Nero moaned in pain and pleasure, bucking his hips up to meet Dante's thrusts.  
"Faster, harder dante. ungh,Baby, please." Nero forced his hips higher, throatily groaning when his prostate was hit dead on.  
"AH! right there. oh, god, dante." He said as Dante pushed farther in. He screamed in pain and pleasure when his prostate was impaled.  
Blood leaked out from the other's hole and onto Dante's dick. "nnngh, Dante..!"He groaned as he came into Dante's hand, the other soon following suit.

Dante still thrusted into Nero, but his pace was slowed. "ah..ha..Dante,.." Nero groaned as Dante pulled out slowley. Nero turned around, a little off balance. He kneeled before Dante, and licked the blood off his cock. He licked his lips as he stood back up, kissing Dante one last time.

Dante threw back on his clothes, and helped the other with his own.

"See ya Friday?" Nero said, grimacing as he pulled on his pants.  
"How about tomorrow, babe. Im always entertaining." He said, already making his way out of the door.  
"no, how about again tonight." That caught him. Dante looked back at the boy and smirked.

"Follow me,...sweatheart."

pretty damn short if ya ask me, but they will get better. trust me. ANY ONE WHO REVIEWS GETS A COOKIE!~~~ 


	2. determination

xxxXxxSECOND CHAPPY TO LET YOURSELF GO WILD!xxxXxxx

DETERMINATION

Nero blinked his eyes open, regretting his actions due to the sunlight streaming into groaned as his head throbbed, the previous night's drinking catching up to yawned as he staggered to the bathroom, his human hand pressed to his temple. He looked him-  
self over in the mirror, grimacing at his moarning features. He brushed his long fingers through his hair, coming out the unwanted fluffs in his snow hair. He ignored his facial features and yanked open the medicine cabinet and took the asprin bottle. He swallowed the small pills,  
grimacing at the aftertaste. He pulled some clothes out of his closet as he made his way back into the bedroom, and yanked them on. A small piece of blue-lined paper fell to the cold hardwood floors. He looked down curiously at the small note. He picked up the random piece of paper and smirked when he relized where it was from.

you better not forget me when ya leave in the mornin.  
come back to see me when your bored

Dante. Nero smiled at the thought of that night at the bar. He really did miss him, his mind had unconsiously stayed on that subject profusely lately. He leaned against the door frame and smiled. He then walked over to his closet and pulled out his suitcase.

Dante rolled over, and stared at the clock. He growled at the blinking green numbers that read out 11:00. Way to early. He closed his eyes and tryed to get back to his dreamland, which consisted of him, candyland, and that Nero kid from the bar. He smirked at the thought of the exciting bar night 1 month ago. He surprised himself by even remembering the kid. He groaned as his thoughts were interupted by a knock at his shop doors. He swung his legs over the side of his small bed and walked downstairs clad in his boxers. He threw open the door and was about to scream at the person, but cut himself short on his rant as he realized who the man was.

"OLD MAN!" Nero cried, blushing and grinning at the sight of his long lost lover.  
"NER--!" Dante began to smile, but was cut off from the boy's lips covering his own.

He wrapped his arms around the kid's waist, and pressed against him.  
Nero let go and stood back, admiring Dante's god-like appearence, even if he had just rolled out of bed.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Dante cried, while hugging his now found boyfriend.

"Read the note, wanted to see ya." Nero saif, pressing his face into Dante's chest.  
Dante chuckled at the membrance of his terribly written love note. He really needed to study up on his romance tips.

Nero followed Dante into the dust old shop, admiring his backside.

He was determined to tell Dante exactly how he felt.

Dante flopped down on the couch, Nero following suit. They talked practically all day,  
while the same thought crossed Dante's mind.

so getting him in my bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

seriously short chapter i know. But i was rushed and began to die from all DA OTHER THINGS I HAVE TO DO! YEESH! PRESSURE!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEWERS GET A KISS FROM DANTE! or nero, which ever one ya prefer. personally, im into old womanizers.  
not young kittycats.

Dante: IM NOT OLD!  
me: um, yes ya are.  
dante: ya, well, IM NOT A YAOI LOVER!  
me: dude, your dating nero.  
dante: oh yeah.  
0.o moron. 


End file.
